


Maybe Someday

by DragonHax



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, ManlyBlaine, Multi, NoBeta, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHax/pseuds/DragonHax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Blaine has a secret relationship with Rachel for almost a year. When they do decide to tell Kurt the truth, Things don't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Love Out of Nothing At All

He knew it was wrong. The girl who was sleeping beside him was wonderful, beautiful, and perfect. She wasn't destined to be kept from the world. She was the type of girl that needed to be under the spotlight: to be loved and adored by everyone. Rachel succumbed to sleep after their love-making. Was it right to call it that? Love-making? When all they've done is hide behind Kurt's back, stealing guilty glances to each other whenever he's around. He needed to make a decision and he needed to do it quick.

  
"Hey, why are you still awake?" Rachel muttered against his chest, her soft breath tickling him.

"Nothing much. Just thinking." he answered honestly.

"What about?" she questioned. That was one of her best qualities: her willingness to challenge everything.

"Us. I think it's time for us to go public. I know that Kurt will be hurt by this but I have to be selfish. I want to be able to bring you out and don't feel guilty about doing it. I'm just wondering what you think about us finally being official. That is if you want to." he quipped. He laid all his cards on the table. It was her turn to respond. Slowly she turned to face him and kissed him with such gusto and passion that he knew what was coming next.

"So, when do we do this?"

"At McKinley, during our 10th year reunion." he added. That way, he didn't have to tell each old friend they had. Kissing her forehead, he beckoned her to fall asleep again and that's what they both did.

Morning came and her alarm broke the comfortable silence that surrounded the couple.

"Ugggh." he muttered against his pillow. He hated the mornings: that was the time when he and Rachel needed to pretend again. That they were just good friends and that he was still madly in love with Kurt. He also dreaded it because it marked the day that he needed to lay the news down to Kurt. There was an inkling of hope that somehow Kurt would understand and the coldness that he established around him was an indication that it wasn't working anymore. The four of them: Him, Rachel, Kurt, and Sam all moved to New York to fulfill their own personal dreams. Blaine and Kurt were teachers on a small private high school near Brooklyn, Rachel was living her dreams as a music artist, and Sam was busily being a famous model for several famous brands such as Lacoste, Calvin Klein, and Aeropostale among others. Sighing once more, he stood up from their bed and went to the bathroom to check on Rachel. She was brushing her teeth when he approached her back and hugged her tightly. He then kissed her neck, beckoning her to go back to bed. She giggled and finished brushing her teeth. Rachel turned around and kissed him and as the kiss was getting very heated, she let go and left the room, leaving Blaine too turned on to concentrate on getting ready for work. He took his clothes off and got into the shower.

"I can't believe that you're doing this to me. I Loved you for the past 5 years and now all of that has gone to waste. If I had known, I wouldn't have invested so much emotions and time on you. Please just answer a question. I deserve it. Why?" He stated. Blaine gulped. He knew that he needed to be truthful. He owed that to him.

"I'm in love with someone else. Some we both dearly know." Blaine started.

"Is it Sam? You love Sam?!" He sounded furious. I quickly stopped him.

"No. I'm not in love with a guy. It's a girl." He still didn't mention her name. At this point, he was expecting the worst. Blaine was looking around his surroundings, making sure that most teachers were not surveying the scene before them. In that moment, he regretted breaking up with Kurt in the teacher's lounge.

"Oh my God. You're in love with Rachel. I can't f**king believe it. You f**king love her. I can't believe this. Since when?!" Blaine didn't answer, which provoked Kurt's wrath even more.

"Since When?!!! I dedicated my whole around you. I envisioned us getting married, having adopted children and moving to the suburbs to live our monotonous lives together." He was on his dramatics again and frankly, Blaine was getting sick of it. Suddenly, Blaine just broke. He just completely broke and along with it, his feelings.

"I never asked for you to do that now did I? I never told you to wait for me and to build your life around me. I'm sorry that I broke your heart but you need to understand that I fell out of love with you. It's not my choice. It just happened. Now, we can end this relationship in a good note or we could end this relationship, hating each other and throwing away years of friendship." With that, he walked away, leaving a sad and desperate Kurt on his wake.

"I will never ever let you go. I will have to kill if I have to." Kurt whispered in the wind, his eyes shooting daggers at the wall.


	2. You Can't Choose Who You Love

 

I finally did it. It made me feel happy and accomplished. After all of the hiding, we were finally free. I couldn't wait to tell Rachel. I dialed her number and after a couple of rings, she picked up. 

"Rachel Berry speaking." She said nonchalantly. 

 "Hey, it's me." She immediately recognized my voice.  

"Blaine. What's up?" No term of endearment was used because she was probably at work. 

"So I finally did it. I confessed to Kurt." I seriously remarked. And her usual happy voice was replaced with worry. 

"How did he take it?" She started shaking, her nervousness was clear through the phone.

 "Babe relax, he didn't take it well but I still did it. He can't blame either of us for this and you know that. I told him that we would still be friends and he should be supportive of us." It was too much to ask. How can someone you recently broke up with immediately support your relationship? I wouldn't and neither would Kurt. He was human after all. Still I couldn't help but try.  

"I'm worried we're going to lose him Blaine. I just can't. He was with me all the way and together we built our dreams for fame. Given that he found a suitable alternative but without him, I wouldn't be where I am today. He gave me courage." She said.  

"Time will heal all wounds. Hey, I have to go. I still have a class with seniors. How about we go out for dinner tonight? If that's okay with you?" I asked. It would be considered our first real date together. Because I was still with Kurt then, we barely left her flat whenever we were together. She wasn't afraid at first but now it seems the roles have been reversed. I kept it from the world and she was willing to lay it all out. Now, I was already open to the idea and she was retracting from it. People would find out soon enough.  

"Okay, I'll meet you in my flat at Seven. I gotta go, I love you." There was elation in her voice. That made me laugh. I ended the call and readied my lesson. Soon after, the bell rang and the first couple of students came in. Most of them smiled at me while others glared. It seemed like the secret was out. However, I wouldn't let that affect my teaching. A couple of minutes of teaching, I noticed some note passing but I dismissed it. After a couple more minutes, those who smiled at me at the beginning of the class were now frowning at me. Realizing that the note was probably about the break up. I stopped writing on the wall and let the chalk down gently on the side. 

"Let's take a break from history shall we. I want to tell you all a story. Please pay attention because It might come out in a test." i threatened. I was notorious for being a really hard test giver so with that, everyone started paying attention. 

"There was once a prince that fell in love with his best friend. They were both ambitious. They practically built their dreams around each other. They travelled to a world different of their own. At first everything was perfect. They moved in together, lived their lives accordingly. The Prince left his palace at home to pursue a career in knighthood. He was going to teach travelers how to become knights. He had plans to have a kingdom built for him and his love.  However, after many years, they reached one particular stage in their relationship that changed everything. They reached the last stage: comfortable. There are two ways to deal with this stage. The first is to keep on working on the relationship. Add spontaneity to the mix and it will never be boring. The other way is to let the comfortability set in. Everything you used to do will appear boring and the flair of the romance will be gone. Unfortunately, the prince and his love fell to the latter. So he continued on living, trying to see where his relationship would lead. One day he shares a passionate time with another good friend and they hit it off. He realized what he truly wanted and fell out of love. He is currently in love with that other friend and realized that they were more compatible than his old lover." I finished, hoping that everyone would understand.  

"Well sir how does this relate to history?" One boy interjected.

 "It's because you have never fallen in love before. That's why you don't understand." A girl in the back replied, which caused everyone to laugh. 

"Nothing. I'm just saying that we might not make it in life as what we originally want to be. Sometimes when you feel down and feel that you have nothing, you will always have love." I smiled, giving them one last advice before going back to the lesson. Everyone wasn't glaring at me anymore which I took very high notice of. I left my room with a happy heart and prepared to go to Rachel's flat. I got into the car and I started driving. After half an hour, I arrived at her place.

 I knocked on her door and I was going to greet her when someone else opened the door. 

Life just got more complicated.

 


End file.
